Several problems are prevalent in the art of firearm receivers and operating systems. Receivers tend to become fouled due to the firing of cartridges. Additionally, any dust, grit, and dirt entering the receiver can reduce operating efficiency and increase wear on parts. Lubricants used to ease the friction of the sliding of parts within the receiver tend to collect any particulate matter entering the receiver. At some point, the build up of this material can prevent proper operation of the firearm and will lead to accelerated wearing of parts. Cleaning is the only solution,
Two main operating systems are employed and also have inherent problems. Those systems include gas operating systems and push rod operating systems. In a push rod operating system, a rod is reciprocated by gas generated through the firing of a cartridge. The rod mechanically engages a bolt carrier, pushing the bolt carrier backward after the firing of a cartridge. While this operating system works admirably, aligning the operating rod with the bolt carrier can be problematic. The gas operating system also functions satisfactorily and includes a gas tube which receives gas generated through the firing of the cartridge, and directs those gases to, and against the bolt carrier. The pressures generated by the gas force the bolt carrier in the rearward direction similar to the push rod. In this instance, while guiding a reciprocating rod is not required, the gases carried by the gas tube can leak into the bolt carrier fouling the firearm. Gases entering the bolt carrier in the upper receiver can deposit materials mixed with lubricating oil preventing the smooth operation of the firearm and eventually preventing any operation thereof.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.